Legend of Zelda: Death Raven
by DarkStar777
Summary: Link goes to find the truth about his parents and his birth. As he is exploring the area in town where his parents used to live, he meets a ghostly resident. The ghost sends him back in time before his birth to find out about his parents, or maybe more?
1. Prologue

_Hyrule Field-1150 A.D._

"What will his name be?" asked a man. He and his wife just had a baby boy, and they tried out names for the baby, but they never agreed on one.  
"What about something simple," replied a woman, "What about Link?" Then there was a knock on the door.  
The man opened the door. A Hylian knight spoke to the man.  
"Sir, the king awaits your report. Some strange beings and knights are seen all around Hyrule Field. I suspect they are to take action. If they do, we do. We have got to be ready," said the knight.  
"Melania, I have to go," the man told the woman. He sighed.  
"No, Mark, you can't go," Melania sobbed.  
"I just have to. Take care of Link for me." He waved goodbye, then walked out the door. _BOOM!_  
"AAH!!"  
"The gate, the gate!" Melania heard loud noises and yells outside. She looked out the window. The gate was down, and people were dying, screaming in pain. People, civilians, were hit by numerous arrows. Knights rushed into the scene, readying their bows. Arrows were flying everywhere, hitting at least someone. Enemy knights ran in the village killing any civilians or knights. And Mark! Melania ran out the door, carrying Link, looking for her husband. She saw him, lying on the ground, dying.  
"Mark!" cried Melania.  
"Listen to me, even if I die, escape to the forests, with Link," breathed Mark. He had an arrow on his arm and many wounds on his chest.  
"No, I can't just leave you here," answered Melania.  
"Just, go," Mark said with last breath. He slowly closed his eyes, and died.

Melania managed to escape from Hyrule Castle, but she was very weak. She had to take care of Link and nurse her wounds at the same time. Every night Melania prayed to the three goddesses if she and Link could have a home, someplace to live in. Melania walked down a path, even though she doesn't know where it leads. At the end, she found herself in a dark forest. Melania sat down under a tree, eating some berries she found.  
"Link, someday you will be a great hero, like your father was," she sobbed. "I don't know if I can live, but I hope you can." Melania fed all her berries to Link, keeping him healthy. Melania fell asleep.

Meanwhile, deep in the dark forest, children ate and sang happily as they celebrated. They celebrated a tree's, not just a tree, but a Great Deku Tree's 1,000th birthday. After the celebration, tired and cheerful children went to sleep.

A fairy woke up one child. This child was the so-called "leader" of the Kokiri. His name is Mido.   
"Mido! Mido! Wake up!" squeaked the fairy.  
"What?" Mido said, sitting up.  
"The Great Deku Tree is calling you!" squealed the fairy.  
"Alright, I'm coming," replied Mido dryly. He got out and climbed down the ladder and went to see the Great Deku Tree.  
"Why are you calling me?" Mido asked the Great Deku Tree.   
"Mido, I need you to bring a woman, who is lost in the forest, here. She also has a boy, I sense destiny in him," said the Great Deku Tree.  
"Okay," replied Mido.

When Melania woke up, the forest was no longer dark. She sat and looked around. There were tree houses, streams, it was much nicer here, and there were lots of children. A girl walked up to Melania.  
"Hello. My name's Saria, it's nice to meet you." greeted the girl. Melania greeted back and tried to feed Link but she dropped the food. Her arms were to weak.  
"I'll do that for you," said Saria, she got some food and fed it to Link.  
"That was very nice of you, dear," thanked Melania. That night, Melania was lying in bed, with Link sleeping in a crib beside her.  
"Link, we have found a home, for you to live in. But ... I cannot live here, I am dying." Melania said to Link, sadly.


	2. Chapter One

_17 years later..._

Link yawned as he woke up on a hot, summer day. He tried to cook his own breakfast but, he couldn't. Link would just have to eat burned sausages today. He had planned to visit Zelda, the princess of Hyrule. So Link climbed down the balcony, and called Epona, his trusty companion. Epona galloped out to Hyrule field. Once they were in the town, Link jumped off Epona and greeted some people. Then he saw a boy. A boy holding his mother's hand, smiling cheerfully. Link couldn't stop staring. The boy and his mother reminded him of something, but he could not remember. Link stopped staring, and walked to the castle.  
"Stop right there, where do you think you're going?" a guard blocked the entrance of the castle with his spear.  
"Let him through, Jake!" said a voice. It was Zelda.  
"Okay then," answered the guard. He lowered his spear.   
"So, what have you been doing lately?" Link asked, anxious.  
"Oh nothing, really," Zelda replied. Zelda led Link to the dining room. Lots of different kinds of food were on the table. It all looked really delicious. Link sat down on a chair, and so did Zelda. Link picked up a knife and fork and he began to eat. After the meal, Zelda showed Link around the castle. Link saw many beautiful paintings of famous battles and portraits of past kings of Hyrule. But one painting, looked very familiar, it looked like, himself. Link hesitated.  
"What's wrong, Link?" asked Zelda.  
"I'm fine, thank you," said Link. The man in the painting had his eyes, and his smile.  
"What's this?" Link said curiously. He pointed at the painting of the man.  
"Oh, my father told me that his name is Mark, a very brave warrior, just like you, Link," Zelda explained. After, Link said goodbye to Zelda, and went back to the Kokiri Forest. He couldn't stop thinking about the boy and his mother, and the painting. To keep his mind off of any more troubles, Link decided to clean up his house, which was really messy. Link folded all of his clothes and put them in the right drawers. But while dusting his closet, Link came across a small picture. It looked like a sketch of him when he was a baby. Link looked at the back and it said: Melania.

At night Link couldn't sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about what had happened today. The boy and his mother, the man in the painting, the sketch... it was all coming together now. Before he fell asleep Link thought, _I just want to know the truth._


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Link woke up, hearing birds chirp, leaves rustling, and the wind blowing on tree branches. Link wanted to tell Saria about what happened yesterday. The boy and his mother, the man in the picture, and the sketch... Link couldn't keep the thoughts off his mind. Whenever he would have problems or questions, Link would visit Saria and tell her about it. Saria always had good solutions. And so Link was off to Saria's house.  
"Hi Saria, I just want to tell you something." Link asked, stepping inside Saria's house.  
"Go ahead Link, I'm just cooking in here," said Saria.  
"Um, yesterday I went to Zelda's, and I saw a picture of a man, he looked really familiar, and Zelda said his name was Mark..."   
"Mark?" interrupted Saria. "Is that his name?"  
"Yes, it was," answered Link.  
"Well Link, when you first came here, your mother, Melania, talked about her husband, and his name was Mark," said Saria.   
"So, Melania and Mark were my parents?" asked Link, looking confused.  
"Yes they were, if I am right," replied Saria. Link scratched his head.  
"So now I know your side of my problem, I have to ask other people about my parents, I have to see what other people know about it... well, I'll go now, see you," said Link. He waved goodbye, saddled Epona, and went off to Hyrule Field.  
"Bye Link!"

Epona galloped across Hyrule Field, past Zora's River, Lon Lon Ranch, and the dark forests. Link was thinking about whom he should ask next. Maybe someone who lived around Link's parents' time. Yes, that certainly would do. Link was now at the town, he went off Epona, and walked up to a man.  
"Excuse me sir, may I ask you something?" asked Link, with all his respect, because the man was older than him. The man looked at Link.  
"What do you want to ask me?" the man answered back.  
"Um, do you know anyone, who has lived here for the last, forty years?" questioned Link. The man was thinking, Link could see it. The man sighed.  
"Well, I don't know anybody who has lived here for that long, but you can look around in the eastern part of this town, which is in ruins, because of fires from the great war." Then the man walked away into the darkness of the town alleyways. Could the man's advice work? Link would just have to try. Link walked through a road, and as he walked deeper and deeper, there were less and less people. Link could now see the hidden parts of town, the war-struck parts of town. But blocking his path, were two guards.  
"Can't go past this point," a guard said dully. Link narrowed his eyes.  
"Why can't I?" Link said, wondering.  
"Because, there are rumors that spirits of war, people who have died in the war, people say that the spirits rest in their homes," replied the guard, still talking dully.  
"That's just stupid gossip, let me through!" yelled Link, shoving the guards aside, then continuing down the road. The guards just looked back at Link and sighed.

"Now what? How should I know where my parents' house is?" Link walked in circles, trying to know. He would just go to every house. Link walked up to a doorstep. He opened the door. Nothing. All Link saw was a table and a chair. The rest of the house was probably burned down. Link felt tired. He sat on a chair and glanced at the table. On the table there were some parchment and an old journal. Interested, Link picked up the journal and opened it.  
"Wow, whoever wrote this must be a knight of Hyrule or something..." Link turned the pages, curiously. Link read the last page. It said,

Dear journal, today the great war continues. Gerudos attacked cities in the south, being successful in only one. On to good news, my friend, Mark, and his wife Melania recently had a baby. I hear it's a boy but I don't know its name.

The rest was ripped out of the journal. Link repeated the last line.  
"I hear it's a boy but I don't know its name. It must be me," Link said. Maybe he could use the ocarina of time to go back in time. No, maybe not. Link stood up and walked out the door. Next house. The door was painted green, but some of the paint was coming off. Link opened it. Nothing. Link looked around again. Still nothing. he stepped inside. Maybe the things were burned down. No, the ceiling and the walls still stood perfectly.  
"Probably no one lived here," Link thought out loud.  
"No son, I lived here..."  
"What was that? Who's there?" Link said, taking out his sword.  
"Hehehe, I knew someday you would come here..."  
"Who are you?" Link asked.  
"You wouldn't want to know... I have been watching you, you seek the truth about your parents, am I right?"  
"Yes," Link gulped.  
"Hehe, then seek!" A ghost appeared at the far end of the room. His hands glowed. Everything glowed. Link couldn't tell which was up or down. When Link finally sat up, the world around him was different. He was sent back in time. Link stood up.  
"Hello sir, didn't mean to bother you but, what is the year today?" Link asked a man.  
"Uh, the year is eleven-forty-nine, December." answered the man. 1149? Link was sent 18 years back, 1 year before he was born. Link was puzzled. Where were things in old Hyrule? Where would he stay? There should be a town map somewhere, Link thought. He started asking people if they knew Mark or Melania. No one would answer him, no one here would trust Link, because they thought he was a Kokiri, a forest-dweller. But one person trusted Link.  
"Hello boy, do you have no place to stay? Well, you can stay at my place for a day or two, and by the way, my name's Mark, what's yours?" the man talked cheerfully. Mark, that's his name. Could he be my father? I have to make up a fake name, or else my name won't be Link in the future.  
"Um, my name's Nicholas, just call me Nick." Link said.  
"Okay Nick, you will need to sleep. It's getting late," Mark told Link. Link followed Mark to his home. Inside, there was another person there.  
"Honey, who is this?" asked a woman.  
"Melania, this is Nick. He'll need to stay here for a while, okay Nick, there's an extra bed at the back room down the hall. You can sleep there," Mark said. Tired and weary, Link went to the back and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

As Link woke up, the dim light, the only light, shone through a small window, with no glass, and no frame. He sat up, and thought about how he could get back to the present day. It seemed impossible. The room was getting colder, the wind coming in gathered together, making the form of the ghost that sent him here, in the past.  
"You! What did you do to me? How do I get back? Answer me!" yelled Link. The ghost just laughed.  
"I will not send you back to the present day, not yet."  
"When will you?" asked Link, he felt like his blood was boiling.  
"I won't, not until you know the truth, the hard truth," the ghost said as he disappeared. Link felt confused and frustrated. He kicked the wall with all his might and anger.  
"Argh!" Link shouted. Then suddenly the door swung open. It was Mark.  
"What happened here? Are you okay?" asked Mark, looking concerned.  
"Nothing, don't worry," replied Link. His heart was beating faster.  
"Okay then. Well, if you're hungry, breakfast is ready at the dining table," Mark said. Then he left. Link thought, who is this ghost? Is he helping me? Is he against me? Link would just have to figure it out, but not now. Link's head ached as he walked out of the room, getting something to eat. When Link sat on a chair beside the dining table, the voice of Melania greeted him.  
"Hello."  
"Hi," Link greeted back. Melania looked at Link.  
"Your eyes, they look like my husband's, that's strange..." said Melania.  
"Yes, it is strange," Link said as he walked out the door.

Link was walking though the streets of Hyrule Town. Melania was pregnant with a baby, which was Link himself. Until Melania's baby was born, what would he do? He would just have to live and be normal, until then.

_2 months later..._

1150. January 4th. Link would be born today. He was lying in bed, facing the opposite wall. The truth would unfold soon. Link never met his parents on the present day. He wondered what happened to them. He would know today.  
"Nick! Nick! Come here! Hurry!" yelled Mark. Link went out of bed and out of the room.  
"Melania just gave birth! What should we name him?" exclaimed Mark.  
"Uhh..." Link mumbled.  
"What about something simple, what about Link?" said Melania. Then suddenly yells of pain and agony came from outside. Link looked outside. The gate was down.  
"I'll take care of this." said Link, taking out his sword.


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

"We are being attacked!" yelled Mark. He also took out his sword. "Nick, let's go."   
"No, you can't go," said Melania. A tear ran down from her eye. Melania sobbed. "I don't want you to go."  
"Melania, I'll come back, I promise," said Mark. Link nodded. Then Mark and Link left. Arrows were flying everywhere. No place was safe. Link and Mark lifted their shields, which were swarmed with arrows.  
"Who is doing this?" shouted Link. Mark shrugged.  
"I don't know, but I think they are Labrynnan knights, because of their armor and the crest on their shields," answered Mark. Link was puzzled.  
"Labrynna? But they are our allies!" said Link. Mark opened his mouth to answer, but no words came out, as he was hit by and arrow. Mark staggered around and fell to his knees.  
"Mark!" yelled Link. Mark fell down face-first into the ground. So this is what happened. His father died in a battle. And his mother would starve to death. And Link would share the same fate. Then suddenly, a soldier thrusted his shield to Link's skull, making him black out.

Link woke up, and looked around. Everything was pitch-black. Then the ghost appeared. He was laughing maniacally.  
"I know what happened. My parents died! Are you happy now?!" Link shouted, fuming with anger.  
"No, you're the one who's supposed to be happy, you're the one who got into this," replied the ghost.  
"Gotten into what?" asked Link, narrowing his eyes.  
"Death, Link," said the ghost, as he got an axe and swung it towards Link. Link raised his shield but the axe's force hit his shield that sent Link flying. Link couldn't get up. His shield arm was broken. What was the ghost doing?  
"Why are you doing this?" asked Link.  
"Hehehe, because, I want to, once I kill you, I'll take over your body, and use your power for evil," cackled the ghost.   
"Never!" Link shouted. He took a dagger and thrusted it to the ghost's chest. No effect. The dagger only went through the ghost. If Link can't kill the ghost physically, he would just have to find another way. Before he could do anything, the ghost sent a blast of air, Link lost his balance, he was too tired. The ghost raised his axe.  
"Now to finish you," said the ghost. The ghost swung the axe, then the axe stopped inches away from Link's neck. Link looked at the ghost. A sword was stabbed through him. A sword of the ghostly knight standing behing him.  
"You will not kill my son..." said the knight, then the two ghosts disappeared. A portal appeared in front of Link. Battered and bruised, Link walked through the portal which sent him back to the present day.

Link was lying in bed in his Kokiri home. No problems. Absolutely nothing. It was all over.


	6. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Over the many years, the married couple Link and Zelda have a son named Stephen. Out of castle grounds and into the town, accompanied by their older brother, Kevin.  
"So Kevin, is this what the town looks like?" Link cheerfully asked, pointing to the buildings and the markets. Kevin nodded.  
"Wow," said Link. Anthony, Link, and Kevin spent the rest of their time playing contests and games. The sun was setting.  
"Hey guys, we've got to go now." Kevin told Link and Anthony. Anthony frowned.  
"Can we come back tomorrow?" Anthony asked, putting on a puppy-dog face. Kevin smiled.  
"Yes. We'll come back," answered Kevin as the companion walked down the road, towards the castle.

The End


End file.
